Why not Edward Cullen
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: A story inspired by Hannoie's Why Severus Snape. It depicts Bella as she tells her friends and family why she won't be marrying Edward Cullen. Rated T for swearing.
1. Telling Charlie

**(A/N) I don't own Twilight and I don't make any money off of this either.**

 **This story was inspired by the story Why Severus Snape by Hannoie, she has some amazing other stories as well so if you enjoy HP fanfiction check her out. Just a fair warning it is a Severus Snape and Hermione pairing so if you don't enjoy that pairing you should not read that story but she has others.**

 **BPOV**

When I broke off my engagement to Edward the only thing he asked of me was that I would break the news to everyone. He spouted some over emotional bullshit about not being able to deal with the reactions to the news. My guess was that he simply didn't want to see the overjoyed reactions my dad and Jake would have.

Alice already knew of course but she had promised to keep it to herself until I had gotten the chance to speak to everyone and tell them about my broken off engagement. First up would be my dad seeing as he was kind of the most important person to tell about me not getting married.

Speaking of my dad he just walked in. I made one of his favorite dishes and I hoped he would be happy about this. Okay he would be jumping for joy but he would also expect me to start dating Jake now and I really wanted to avoid that.

"Hey dad, welcome home!"

"You're looking chipper today, what happened?" Could he read it on my face that Edward and I broke up or something? Atleast this meant that he wouldn't fear for me turning into a zombie again.

"Well dad, I uh, well I broke off my engagement to Edward. I realized that what was happening between me and Edward wasn't healthy and that I needed to take some time to be myself. He hasn't gotten it through his head completely and he insists I keep the car he bought and give me what I would have gotten if this had been a divorce. Maybe he's hoping I will take him back if he shows me that he's the bigger man."

He looked surprised for a moment and then he smiled, he actually smiled! He really hated Edward far too much. Is that much hate even healthy? I guess it's a good thing I'm not marrying Edward, Charlie might have exploded!

"I can see your brain working Bells. It's not so much that I hate the guy, it's that you became different around him and I'm glad you have decided to find yourself. Have you told anyone else?" Great how was I going to explain Alice already knew? I couldn't really tell him she had seen it in a vision.

"Alice knows since she and Edward share almost everything. He practically ran to tell her but aside from her no one knows. She isn't happy about it but she's dealing I guess." Charlie nodded and stayed silent for a while.

"You said he wanted to give you what you would have gotten in a divorce settlement. What does that mean exactly?" Right... Edward's version of a nest egg was slightly different than mine. Where my definition wasn't bigger than maybe $50,000 his had a few more zero's.

Figuring it was easier to show him I slid the contract towards him. Here's to hoping he doesn't have a heart attack. I knew the list by memory by now, it was ridiculous enough to warrant that.

$10,000,000 in an offshore account in my name, another million at an American bank, also in my name. A home in London for some reason and an apartment in Seattle. There was also what appeared to be an estate in Montana on the list and four cars and the motorcycle he bought so he could ride with me. Another stipulation was that he was allowed to pay for my college education and any and all expenses concerning the houses was to be paid of a shared Cullen account I would have access to.

As I mentioned, slightly ridiculous.

"Well at least I know you'll never want for anything but Bells, don't tell your mother about this. You know how she gets when there is money involved and it isn't pretty, so just don't tell her. I would hate it if she would guilt trip you into anything."

"Yeah I wasn't really planning on telling her anyway, she will only claim she deserves part of it because she raised me." With that we seemed to close the topic and went back to our meal. With things like this Charlie could be a bit weird.

 **Next up will be a call to Renée. WARNING: If you like her you might not want to read that one. I do not particularly care for her and this will be reflected in the next chapter. Those who have read more of my stories know this already but I wanted to let you know.**


	2. Calling Renée

**(A/N) I don't own Twilight and I don't make any money off of this either. I hope you guys like it and thank you for reviewing!**

 **Calling Renée...**

So with Charlie done I now needed to call Renée and tell her about my broken off engagement. This could go three ways, one she would be happy, two she would be mad or three she wouldn't care at all. I didn't really know what I wanted it to be most, anger or happiness.

The call was easily made and now I was waiting for her to pick up. The dial tone made me anxious and I almost wanted to hang up right this second. Odd, most girls would want their mother in moments like this while I would rather send her an email telling her of it and then not talking about it to her. Ever.

"Hello Renée Dwyer speaking." Oh fuck!

"Hey mom, it's Bella." Try to sound happy, try to sound happy. If I just kept on repeating that to myself it might become true.

"Oh hey Bella, how are you?" Wow did she really just ask about me?

"Uhm I'm good I just wanted to call you to tell you that Edward and I broke up so there won't be a wedding." And then there was silence.

"I'm sorry honey what did you say? Phil distracted me. Well anyway I wanted to tell you about this ornament I saw the other day and I thought it would be the perfect centerpiece for the tables at your wedding." She wasn't being serious was she?

"Renée I just told you the wedding was off. Edward and I broke up!"

"Now don't be silly Bella of course you will marry Edward! He is a great catch and you won't find anything better than him now go apologize for whatever you did that made him cancel the wedding and everything will be fine. Phil and I already bought plane tickets and I don't want to waste that money young lady." Fuck she was serious!

"No Renée I won't be marrying Edward and for your information I dumped Edward! But don't worry if I ever do get married you won't have to spend money to come 'cause you won't be invited!" And that was the end of that conversation.

I didn't know what to feel but anger was one of them that was for sure! She had no right to try and force me to marry Edward! No one had that right! Stuck up bitch. Well at least I told her the news.

 _I'm sorry about your mom's reaction. It was a split second decision on her part otherwise I wouldn't have let you make the call and told you to just email her. Love Alice. P.S. your still my sister._

Smiling I texted back my thanks and went to bed, there was no use in mulling over Renée's reaction. She was simply a bitch.

 **Next up are Carlisle and Esmé!**


	3. So you'll no longer become my inlaws

**(A/N) I don't own anything and I am not making any money off of this. A big thank you to shippergirlky, Timetheif1 and catgrl for reviewing! It means the world to me.**

 **So you will no longer become my in-laws...**

Sleeping had done wonders for my mood but it was quickly crashing again. I didn't know exactly why Edward isn't capable of telling Carlisle and Esmé but now I had to. They were his parents or surrogate parents, he should be telling them.

I had called ahead so I knew they were home, or they would be home when I got there. I made the drive as long as I responsibly could but it was still way to fast for my liking. Fuck how was I supposed to tell two of the nicest people on earth you didn't want to marry their son. They were going to hate me!

Esmé was at the door in the blink of an eye and now I couldn't run anymore. I guess I just had to rip it off like a bandaid. No need in making them think I was here to discuss the wedding planning.

"Hello dear, I was surprised that you wanted to speak to me and Carlisle but come in. Is this about the wedding?" Well she was way too intuitive.

"Yeah I am actually, can we discuss it with Carlisle as well. It's a bit of a delicate matter." Please don't start assuming I cheated on Edward please don't!

I followed Esmé up towards Carlisle's study and we sat down. Within a few seconds Carlisle entered and we were seated, facing each other.

"So I came here today to discuss the wedding or well the lack thereof. I'm really sorry but I just can't marry Edward. As I am sure you know people change but for the last few months I just can seem to be comfortable as myself. I changed in a way that Edward can't accept and I no longer wish to be dependent on him for everything.

"It's time I started my own path and though I do love Edward and probably always will. The months that you were gone changed me irrevocably and I don't want to hide anymore." Another deadly silence. What was it with parents and going silent when faced with the more difficult stuff?

After a while Esmé spoke up. "I cannot say I am happy about this because I'm not. However you have been like a daughter to me since I first met you and I always promised myself to support my children in whatever they wanted. No matter what happens after this you are my daughter and will always remain it. We brought this on ourselves when we left you and now we must reap what we sowed, I only ask that you keep us in the loop on your life."

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding I looked to Carlisle for his opinion. He was the head of this family and no matter what, his word was law in the end.

"As Esmé said I cannot be happy about this either but she is right. You are still very much our daughter, even if you don't marry Edward. Your life is your own to do with as you please and we are not the one that gets to make decisions about it. I do hope that this decision will make you happy in the long run."

They still didn't hate her? Wow! They really were far too kind for this world. Oh wait Carlisle has more to say. Stop the internal happy dance!

"I hope you have spoken to Edward about all this and that you have figured out a way to remain at least friendly for the sake of the family?" Right yes he would worry about something like that wouldn't he?

"Yes, Edward and I discussed it at length before any decisions were made and he insists upon gifting me part of what I would have gotten if we had gotten a divorce instead of simply breaking up. It's a lot and I have tried to persuade him otherwise but be refuses to budge on it." Carlisle smiled, why is he smiling? Shouldn't he be upset Edward is giving me a lot of money?

"I know what you are thinking Bella but Edward was always taught to care for a lady in whatever way possible, this is his way of ensuring you will never need for anything." Right they all like to spend a lot of money, then again as an immortal your interest is probably through the roof!

"Thank you so much for not yelling at me, Charlie isn't too upset but Renée just started screaming at me about how I was throwing everything away and that I would never find another rich, handsome guy again. She didn't even care about how I felt." Esmé had me in a hug almost immediately and it felt good to just let it all out for a while.

"Don't worry honey, we will always be here for you. No matter what you decide to do with your life."

"Thank you so much! But I do have to ask you not to tell anyone else yet, I mean my parents know and Edward and Alice do but I haven't told anyone else yet so I kind want to do that myself." Carlisle nodded while Esmé simply kept reassuring me and I knew that no matter what, I had not lost my family because of this break up. Not like last time.

 **Next up: Rose and Emmett. What will the Ice queen have to say? And the big teddy bear?**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review and thank you again to those that have reviewed!**


	4. Duh!

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. I really liked all the feedback and I'm glad no one has flamed me for taking her away from dear old Eddie. Then again my more steady readers know I have an enormous dislike of Edward Cullen.**

 **Emmett and Rose**

Well besides my dad this would be the easiest talk today. Between Emmett's easy going nature and Rose's desire for me to stay human they wouldn't mind me not marrying Edward. Hell Rose would be incredibly happy for me, though as she had expressed once before she believed her brother was secretely gay and that I was his beard. Which might just be true I mean I have seen pictures of Tanya!

That didn't really matter anyway because she wasn't marrying Edward and if he decided he still needed a beard he could ask Jessica to marry him. She would probably be more than happy to, all she ever cared about anyway was money. Now to actually tell them…..

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He sounded so cheerful!

"Hey Emmett, hey Rose. I just wanted to talk to you guys about something." They sat down on the couch and I felt a stab of jealousy at their closeness. No matter what Edward had claimed we were never meant for each other, we were just too different and his leaving gave me the chance to see just that.

"You finally figured out marrying Edward is a bad idea?" Rose asked with a smirk and I just gaped at her. "Oh please it was written all over your face when we walked in. I may not have a power but I know how to read your face."

"Well I guess that saves me the trouble of explaining eveything to you."

"It does Belly Boo but you have to promise me one thing. You will always be my little sister, no matter how many wrinkles and gray hairs you get young lady." I giggled and hugged my big brother. It may be weird in a few decades but Emmett was just my big brother.

"Of course you will always be my big brother and if I ever have any children you'll be the fun uncle I don't leave them alone with." Rose came up and joined our hug, leaving her ice queen persona behind for a while. She kept it up a lot, even around me because she was afraid of getting hurt.

"Then I better be their auntie Rose because someone needs to make sure those children turn out alright. Because we are one fucked up family." I laughed, she was right. If I ever do meet someone he will have to put up with two fathers, a doting mother, two maybe three brothers and two sisters and that was without the guys from La Push who were intimidating in their own right.

"I already feel sorry for whoever I end up with, you will be horrible to the poor guy!" Rose smirked again while Emmett let loose a bellowing laugh. I was glad I hadn't lost such an important part of my family and now I only needed to deal with Jasper and then the Cullens would all know about me and Edward breaking up.

At the end of all of this I would be stronger because of this. That still didn't make Edward any less of a jerk for making me do this on my own.

"Well I guess it's time to tell the last remaining Cullen. Then again he probably already knows because of my feelings."

"You know Bella, Jasper always tries his best not to take notice of your feelings. I don't know why but he seemed to get a bit uncomfortable by them. You should ask him though." Well that was interesting, I was so going to ask him about that.

 **Next up Jasper!**

 **Why doesn't he want to feel her lustful feelings for Edward, or for anyone else for that matter?**


	5. Telling Jazzie

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. I was kind of sad about the lack of response to the last chapter but it was kind of short so there wasn't much to review. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Telling Jazzie**

Jasper was the last Cullen I had to tell and also the only one I now wanted answers from. I knew he never likedfeeling my feelings around Edward but I had always guessed it was simply because he thought of me as a little sister but apparently that wasn't the case. Or maybe Rose was just delusional, that was a distinct possibility as well.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" Great now he just raised an eyebrow at me. Why did he now of all times decide to read my feelings! Seriously! Any other time would have been great, now not so much.

"Darlin' your emotions are shifting from anxious, to curious, to irritated and back to anxious. Want to explain why? Or should I just ask Eddie about his prissy mood of the last few days?" I couldn't help but smile, he was sooo right.

"Okay you're right I wanted to talk to you about that and ask you about something else, are you free?" He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. "So the easiest way to do this is to just tell you so I will. I broke up with Edward."

"I kind of already expected that one. Eddie has been in a very bad mood for the past couple of days. So those this mean you will start dating the Jacob kid?" He tried so hard to be smooth and he failed so hard!

"No Jake is a nice kid and a good friend but he is still a kid even with the shifting." With a sly grin I added. "I was actually going to ask Paul out."

Jasper almost exploded. The growl he let loose was both terrifying and weirdly reassuring. When he noticed I was laughing my ass off he calmed down and stopped growling.

"That wasn't very funny Isabella. That boy is not good enough for you and you damn well know it." Talking like that he almost sounded like my father, or a strict uncle or something. Now I really wanted those answers.

"Why did you react so strongly and why did you always block my feelings unless absolutely necesarry? I mean I get that feeling someone else's lust isn very fun but you never wanted to feel the others either when it came to me."

Jasper surveyed me for awhile, visibly impressed by my observations. They were right though and he knew it as well. After a while his internal battle sieged and he started talking.

"You know the gist of my story right? The whole major in the confedarate army thing?" At my nod he continued. "Okay so after I left my parents had another son named Peter. I only knew of him through a few early letters and I only saw him once after he was born but he grew up and married an amazing woman. They had a daughter but after two years Maria turned him.

"You see they never left Texas and therefore were at risk of getting turned for one of the armies. He soon became my second in command and you know the rest. After we left we tracked down Peter's daughter who had married a man from the north. We kept on tracing and protecting the family line until now because there are only two people left in the line. Charlie and Isabella Swan.

"That's why I reacted so strongly just yet. I have known you were my great grand niece for a long time and I feel very protective over 's why I always tried avoiding your feelings for Edward, I knew he wasn't right for you but I wanted you to find out for yourself. That didn't make it any easier to not kill Edward every time he belittled or ignored you or your needs. And believe me I wanted to do that more than once."

He was my uncle? Or at least my great grand uncle? Well that explains why he didn't want to have to feel my feelings for Edward. I wouldn't want to feel my niece's feelings every time she thought about her boyfriend, especially not if she was a teenager.

His admission also made me want to meet his brother, my great grandfather. The guy had sounded great when I heard about him for the first time and he obviously cared for his family, judging by the way he had helped Jasper and kept an eye on his descendants over the years.

"So does this mean I should start calling you uncle Jazzie or would that be taking it too far?" He laughedand his mirth was infectious. Soon we were both laughing our asses off.

"You really are good with weird Bella. Most girls, hell most people, would have run away screaming at only the mention of any of this."

"Well I've always been good with weird. So do I ever get to meet this illustruous Peter or does my great grandfather not know that I know of vampires."

"Don't worry, Peter knows you knows and has been chomping at the bit for you to be done with Edward and me to tell you the truth."

"Awesome! I do still need to tell the Pack about breaking up with Edward. I just hope Jacob doesn't immediately assume I'll start dating him now." Jasper nodded and hugged me.

"Get on with it then! I'll call Peter and tell him you know and he'll be here soon enough. Don't worry about telling the rest I'll take care of that as well and I'll silence Edward as well if necesarry. If the little mutt does anything you don't like just tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." With another hug I left Jasper to it and made my way out of the house.

I had to tell Jake now and I wasn't looking forward to that. I knew Jake and I knew he wasn't going to give up just because I told him to, he wasn't that kind of guy.

 **So next up will be Jacob. How will he react to the news? And what do you think about Jasper's revelation?**


	6. No Jake I won't date you now

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of is the Jacob chapter, I really hope I don't trigger anything I have tried my best to not make it too bad. Thanks to traceybule and catgrl for reviewing, it's great to know what you think.**

 **No Jake this doesn't mean I will date you now!**

The first one from the Pack that had to know was Jake. If I didn't tell him first and he had to hear from someone else he might get some very stupid ideas into his head. He might think I was afraid to tell him because I was secretly in love with him or some dumb shit like that. Not what I wanted him to think.

He wasn't at home but I knew he wasn't on patrol, I had asked Emily about the schedule before I came down here. The best guess was the beach because apparently it reminded him of me and he spent most of his time there since my engagement. Again all my info came from Emily. She was pack mom for a reason.

"Jake, hey." He looked really surprised. Then again I hadn't been out here since he had been injured. It was just too awkward after that horrible, passionless kiss. Except he thought that it had been the best kiss in the world, yeah keep on dreaming kid.

"Bella what are you doing here? Did you have to sneak away from the leech?" Great he went from happy to spoiled little boy in 0.6 seconds.

"I am here to talk to you and no I didn't have to sneak away from Edward. That is actually part of the reason I am here, something happened." And now he looked interested again. Moodswings much?

"Edward and I broke up. I realised he wasn't what I wanted anymore and we made the mutual decision to break up." Fuck I shouldn't have said wanted, now he might think I want him!

"That's great Bells! Now we can finally be together. You finally saw I am better for you!" Oh fuck.

"NO Jake that is not what it means. It means I broke up with Edward for me, not so I could dive head first into another disastrous relationship. I don't like you that way, I never will. You're like a little brother to me Jake and I do not want to fuck my little brother." Well that surprised him. Maybe he really thought I was some sweet innocent little girl, well then I probably surprised the shit out of him.

"So that's all you care about then? Whether or not you could stand to fuck someone? Is that why you dumped Edward, because he couldn't deliver?" And this just shows how old he actually is.

"No Jake it's not all I care about but it is important in a healthy relationship. Just so you know though I never slept with Edward because that would have been impossible. He would have killed or turned me somewhere along the way. But if you can't bare it to be my friend knowing I don't like you that way then that is your problem and I won't lose any sleep over it." With that I turned around and walked away. It wasn't worth it to stay here and keep arguing, Jake wasn't going to listen anyway.

I heard ripping behind me and I knew I had made the right choice. I loved Emily but I didn't want matching scars, I knew that had I stayed behind to argue longer we would have. Or I would have died.

With that in mind I decided to make my way over to Emily and Sam's to tell her. After this the entire pack would know anyway. It was better if I got to tell my side of the story before they listened to Jake about any of this. The guys would know if he was lying but the girls didn't have that luxury.

 **So next up is Emily….**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. Some people just know

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. Sorry that it took so long for me to post please don't be mad. Anyway hope you guys like it!**

 **EmilyPOV**

I was slightly confused when Bella called and asked about the patrol schedules for the week, especially since Sam had shared the news of her engagement after the newborn battle. Maybe she wanted another chance to talk to Jake but I had a feeling that wasn't what this was about. I had gotten to know Bella quite well and she wasn't the kind of girl to just play two guys who were in love with her.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Bella was walking up to my house.

"Hey Bella, finally going to tell me what you needed the patrol schedule for?" She laughed and while she pushed back her hair I saw something very interesting. The gaudy, so very unlike Bella engagement ring had dissapeared. Well that was certainly news you shared in person.

"From the look on your face you just figured it out." Indeed I did. This was very good! "Before you jump to conclusions though, I didn't need the patrol schedule to start some kind of epic love affair with Jacob. I needed it to tell him Eddie and I broke up and that I wouldn't be getting together with him."

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. Just the thought of her ever being truly happy dating Jake was hilarious. Bella was an adult and no matter how much Jacob tried to pretend that he was one as well, he was just a kid. A kid with the body of a twenty five year old but still just a kid.

"I didn't jump to conclusions don't worry. You and Jake would have never been happy with each other, not to mention the risk of him imprinting. We don't need another love triangle in this pack, me, Leah and Sam bring enough drama as it is." Now she had to laugh. We hugged and went to the kitchen.

If there was one thing I had missed while Bella wasn't hanging with the pack it was the easy dynamic we had in the kitchen. I liked Kim well enough but she couldn't cook to save her life and Claire was way too young to leave alone near kitchen utensils. Funny how a girl that came to know the secret almost by accident fit into our lives so well.

Maybe it was fate, or the work of the gods but for whatever reason Bella had come into our lives it was a good one. Not all the guys would admit to it but they thought of her as pack. You could see it in the way they behaved around her, almost as if she were an imprint as well. Too bad that she wasn't.

There was a time I hoped for that but all of the boys had looked into her eyes and none of them imprinted on her. Perhaps it was for the best. This way she would be free to move away, study abroad for a semester. All the things the pack would never get to do because some Elders who had no idea what it was like to be a wolf had decided they could never leave without shaming their families. Meaning they couldn't improve their lives, at all. All they could do was do construction work or other jobs you didn't need a higher education for.

I was startled out of my increasingly angry musings by a light chuckle on my right.

"You do know that dough can't help it that it's dough. You were acting like you wanted to kill it." I quickly released the dough and saw what she meant, I had twisted around as if it were a neck I wanted to wring.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how so many opportunities were taking from the pack and how it's good that you aren't an imprint or you would be stuck here as well." I heaved a sigh and sat down, it felt good to let it out but I didn't want her to feel guilty. The Elders' decision isn't her fault.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Edward made me accept some ridiculous settlement and in turn he would not try to convince me to take him back, no matter what I did or who I dated. So now I'm left with this crazy big amount of money and no way to spend it. Do you think the guys would be okay with using it to take online classes, or maybe they could start their own company?"

I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around her in a huge hug and almost choked the life out of her. This little hokwat girl was prepared to do more for our tribe, scratch that her tribe, than most even thought to do and it was all because she just wanted to do it. No drawbacks, no sleazy backroom deals. Just sweet, kindhearted Bella.

"That would be amazing! Don't worry I'll make sure they'll accept your offer. This is too good to be true!" We hugged and after we finished making lunch Bella left. She didn't know what the rest of the pack knew right now so she figured she'd let me break the news instead of her having to hear whatever fucked up story Jake had come up with by now.

I really hoped Sam would just accept the offer and wouldn't subject her to a cross examination first. Bella just wanted to help us and she was one of the very few people who truly wanted to do that. It would all work out though. I was sure of that.

 **For the people who read this:**

 **I would like to call some attention to what happened in Paris this Friday. I am a european citizen myself and we were all shocked but a lot of people are currently blaming an entire religion for things that are done by a terrorist organisation. I know that not everyone will like to hear this but the Islam and the muslims are not the enemy here. ISIS is and to quote our prime minister "we are not at war with a country, nor the Islam, nor a religion. We are at war with ISIS."**

 **Hatred only causes more hate and that is what we should be trying to avoid right now.**


	8. The End

**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. This is the end and for those who wanted her to end up with a vampire/werewolf I'm sorry.**

 **Read it and let me know what you think.**

 **Big thanks to Secret-writer91 for reviewing each chapter as she did, it was greatly appreciated.**

 **Two years later…**

 **BPOV**

Turns out there's nothing a lot of booze can't fix. After both Emily and Jake had given their versions of what had happened the guys decided to believe Emily. I still think it's because they were afraid she would cut them off from her cooking or in Sam's case sleeping on the couch. They invited me over and after the second revalation of me being Jasper's great grand niece we got very drunk.

I don't remember all of what happened that night but I do know I had a heart to heart with Paul that ended up with him becoming incredibly protective of me. He kicked Jacob's ass after he made a rude comment about me having vampire ancestors and how I would end up leaving for a vampire when I got the chance. Sam had to order Paul to cease his attack when he almost took Jacob out for longer than a few hours.

Leah and I also got to know each other a lot better and with every tie that strengthened between me and the Pack I slowly let go of the Cullens. They had to leave soon after Edward and I broke up and over time the connections faded. I still talked to Jasper and now Peter as well but beside them the contact became less each month. I never talked to Edward anymore and I was happy about that. Jasper mentioned once that he had fallen for another human girl and I felt for her, she was walking into the same trap I had.

Maybe it was too harsh to call it a trap but he had lured me into a world I had never even heard of besides in horror stories and then left me to fend for myself. If he ever decided to leave her like he did me I would make sure to reach out to her and help her through it. Because like me she would be alone with a secret that could weigh on you like the weight of the world could on your shoulders. Jasper had promised me the same, that he would let me know. As of now she didn't know I existed and none of the Cullens wanted to tell her.

Leah and I were currently sharing the apartment I'd been gifted by Edward, maybe it was a small form of revenge. She had finally said fuck you to the Elders and gone with me to university on the scholarship she had gotten before she went furry. The Elders had been furious but since they needed Sam and he had given her his full support, their hands were tied.

She was encouraging me to date again since I had spent the last two years single. That was purely because I didn't want to expose any guy I had met to the Pack and give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up to find Matt, a guy from my writing class looking at me.

"Yeah just thinking about life." He smiled and I was once again struck by how good this guy looked when he did that. He had asked me out once before and then promptly made me promise that when I was ready, to atleast give him a chance when I refused him. I promised him that and he had backed off after that, not at all like I was used to.

Maybe Leah was right and it was time to start dating again.

"Matt you know what you said about giving you a chance?" He nodded. "Do you still want it?"

Another big smile spread over his face and I had a feeling this was a good decision. A normal guy might just be exactly what I need.


End file.
